Et si ?
by YouCanDreams
Summary: Et si son père ne lui avait pas couper les vivres, serait-elle devenu la secrétaire d’un dénomé Sasuke Uchiha ?
1. Chapitre 1

Holà,

Nouvelle fanfiction que je viens de commencer à écrire. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Désolé pour les fautes.

**Chapitre 1:**

J'étais enfin arrivée devant ce grand building des étoiles pleins les yeux. Après une longue matinée semée d'embûches j'étais enfin là, prête pour mon entretien.

J'entra dans le building où les employés de la firme "UHA corp'" étaient déjà en train de travailler. On aurait dit une ruche XXL ou toute les abeilles (salariés) étaient affairer à récolter le miel (l'argent) pour la reine des abeilles (le PDG). Je ne pu m'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire et de mettre doucement à rire la main devant la bouche en imaginant les employés déguisés en abeilles.

Je repris mon calme et alla demander à l'hôtesse qui ce trouvait à l'accueil où était le bureau du patron de la firme.

Elle était rousse et avait un chignon parfaitement plaqué ainsi qu'une paire lunettes qui lui donnait un air strict. Elle me regarda d'un air méprisant puis me parla.

-Oui..., dit-elle en attendant que je dise quelque chose.

-Bonjour, où se trouve le bureau du directeur s'il vous plaît ?, dis-je avec ma plus belle voix.

-Vous êtes ?

-Hinata Hyuga.

-Pour votre entretien c'est ça ? Vous êtes en retard.

-D'à peine 10 minutes, dis-je en regardant ma montre. Vous savez j'ai eu des léger problèmes pour venir et...

-Il se trouve au dernier étage, dit-elle en me coupant la parole.

-Merci.

Je parti rapidement me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. J'appuya sur le bouton qui indiquait le numéro du dernier étage. L'ascenseur était équipé d'un miroir. Je pris le temps de me déboutonner deux boutons de ma chemise motif ayant incroyablement chaud. J'arrangea rapidement quelques cheveux qui sortaient de ma que de cheval. Je me remit un peux de gloss puis l'ascenseur arriva à destination. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Je sorti et marcha d'un pas déterminé.Dans un instant tout allait se jouer. J'aurais peut-être la chance d'obtenir de poste.

Il me fallait à tout prix se poste. Mon père à pour ainsi dire décidé de me couper les vivre estiment que j'étais assez grande et n'aurais plus besoin de son aide financière. Malheureusement c'était lui qui me payait tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Venant d'un famille plutôt riche, mon père a toujours céder à tout mes "caprices". Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je suis une fille gâté. Contrairement à ce que les gens je ne demande que le nécessaire.

Mon père à décidé de me "couper les vivres" car je lui prenais beaucoup trop d'argent et qu'ils voulaient économiser pour sa futur retraite. J'ai donc baisser les bras et postuler pour un poste dont Tenten femme de mon cousin et mère de ses deux fils et encore future mère ainsi que ma meilleure amie m'avait recommandé. Finalement j'y suis allée sans grande difficulté malgré les embouteillages.

J'étais arrivé devant une porte qui devait être celle du parton de l'entreprise. Je toqua puis entra après avoir eu son approbation.

Ce bureau était immense. Sur le côté gauche de la salle ce trouvait quelques armoires là où devait être rangé des dossiers. Dans le côté droit ce trouvait une table basse rectangulaire avec de fauteuils et un canapé en cuir noir. Au milieu était placé un bureau massif en verre transparent où figurait un ordinateur et une photocopieuse sur le côté et de siège était placé devant celui-ci. La pièce était très lumineuse grâce au grande baie vitrés qui se trouaient derrière le bureau et grâce à la couleur dominante de la salle qui était du blanc immaculé.

Mon regard se tourna directement vers le jeune brun ténébreux qui était assis devant son ordinateur et ne prenait pas la peine de me regarder. Qui aurait cru que le patron de la firme UHA corp' serait si jeune. Il devait avoir mon âge ou 2, 3 ans de plus que moi à tout casser sachant que je n'ai que 22 ans.

Sans attendre qu'il me le propose je pris place sur l'un des siège qui était devant son bureau. J'avais mis des talons haut, il était or de question pour moi de rester une minute de plus debout.

A se moment il me lança un furtif regard. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond. Je mis mon sac sur mes genoux puis commença à parler.

-Bonjour je...

-Vous n'êtes pas prise. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, dit-il les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Mais...je...enfin...

-Écoutez moi, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux et en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Vous êtes venus à votre entretien en retard et étonnamment je me demande avec quel culot vous avez osez venir après m'avoir fait attendre environ 10 minutes. Ici on recherche de la rigueur, chaque employé se doit d'être exemplaire. Être à l'heure et une des règles d'or et vous réussissez à ne pas l'appliquer. Je vais donc être dans le regret de vous annoncer que votre candidature n'est pas accepté.

Il avait parlé d'une façon calme et naturel. Il imposait une sorte de classe une certaine élégance, sûrement de la prestance. Il imposait le respect tout comme mon père ou mon cousin. Je pris quand même le temps de justifier mon retard. Mais il campait sur sa décision. Je parti donc rapidement. La dame à l'accueil me lança un regard moqueur que j'ignorais me dirigeant vers ma voiture.

Je monta ensuite dans la voiture, mis ma clé dans le contact puis tapa plusieurs fois ma tête contre le volant qui provoqua plusieurs bruit de klaxonne. Des larmes perlaient mes yeux mais j'essayais de garder la tête haute. Je roulais vers le domicile de mon cousin. J'arrivais dans une grande allée avec une s'il en gravier. Ça maison elle était assez imposante de l'extérieur avec un grand jardin adjacent.

Je sorti de ma voiture et sonna. Tenten m'ouvrit. Elle portait un grand sweat-shirt noir qui devait être à Neji et un jogging gris. Malgré le fait que son haut soit ample son gros ventre rond se voyait à deux kilomètres. Elle s'était fait une rapide que de cheval et quelques mèches n'étant pas très coopératives se positionnaient devant sont visage.

-Waw, tu fais peur à voir, dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai accompagné les enfants comme ça à la maternelle. Leurs amis me prenaient pour un monstre.

-Il vont bien les jumeaux ?, dis-je une fois à l'intérieur de chez elle.

-Ouais, des vrais puce électrique.

-Et Neji ?

-Alors lui il est pire qu'eux.

-Et sinon il se passe bien de ton congé maternité.

-Non pas du tout j'ai vraiment hâte de retourner travailler, dit-elle avec ironie.

-Si je pouvais travailler à ta place...

-Ah mais oui ton entretien ! Dis moi que t'as été prise !?

-Non...

-Mais...Pourquoi ?

-J'étais en retard.

-Mais Hinata ! Fais l'effort d'être à l'heure !

Je resta chez Tenten une partie de l'après-midi, nous avions passé notre temps à regarder des films et à manger tous ce qui figurait dans les tiroirs de la cuisine puis je rentra chez moi.

Vos avis..?


	2. Chapitre 2

Bon voila un nouveau chapitre, ma foi pas très long. Avec ce chapitre nous n'entrons pas trop dans la "vrai" histoire mais plutôt dans la vie de Sasuke. Je me suis dis que son point de vu pourrait sûrement vous intéresser. Le prochain chapitre sera encore dans sur point de vu et nous retournerons ensuite à celui d'Hinata. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ;) .

Chapitre 2:

**Pdv Sasuke**

Et puis quoi encore ? Elle croyait vraiment qu'après un retard d'environ dix minutes j'allais l'embaucher ? J'avais passé un temps fou à attendre qu'elle vienne, oui pour moi 10 minutes d'attente équivaut à du temps perdu. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais que ça à faire.

Une longue journée au bureau m'attendait avec une tonne de paperasse à trier et plein de chose à régler. C'est vrai. J'aurais besoin d'une assistante et malgré son retard cette femme peux m'être d'une grande aide.

Ma journée était assez chargé. Ce soir je devais aller au restaurant avec ma famille, ma fiancé Sakura ainsi que ma belle famille. Nous devions parler du mariage qui dois avoir lieu dans 3 mois. Sakura était tellement pressé. Elle avait déjà acheté sa robe estiment qu'elle devait à tout prix prendre celle là.

De mon côté, je n'avais rien préparé. A vrai dire ce mariage ne m'enchante pas réellement. J'aime Sakura mais je ne veux pas me lancer dans une une vie de "vrai couple". Nous ne partageons pas la même vision de notre futur. Elle s'imagine dans une grande maison près de ses parents avec 4 enfants. Cette vision ne me plaît pas du tout surtout que j'ai du mal avec ma belle famille.

Son père est un vieux fermier d'environ cinquante ans. Connu pour avoir eu la meilleure récolte de blé de tout les fermiers de Konoha. Il n'est pas réellement civilisé ce qui dérange extrêmement sa fille. La dernière fois qu'il nous a rendu visite pour l'anniversaire de Sakura, j'avais décidé de nous emmener dans un restaurant assez chic. Il était venu en chemise à carreaux avec un chapeau de paille et un épi de blé en bouche pendant que nous étions tous sur notre 31. De plus lorsque le serveur nous apporter le gâteau il c'est levé et c'est mit à chanter l'emblématique chanson des anniversaires remixer par un air de country et accompagné de quelques pas de danse. Inutile de dire qu'il c'est fait virer du restaurant et qu'il est resté une demi-heure devant le restaurant pour nous attendre.

Quand à sa mère, c'est une très gentille femme au foyer atteignant la cinquantaine. Malgré son tempérament comparable à celui de ça fille elle reste une femme distinguée et aimable comparé à son mari.

Étant dénué de tout sentiments, cela me semblait bizarre de ressentir un élan d'appréhension. Ma famille n'avait jamais rencontré celle de ma futur épouse. Je savais que mon père allait avoir en horreur sa famille. Je ne m'inquiétais nullement pour le ressenti qu'aura ma mère vis à vis de la famille de Sakura et je ne m'inquiétais pas non plus pour Itachi. Seul mon père me préoccupait mais avec un peu de chance il allait rester en retrait et simplement être froid.

C'était la fin de la journée. Je pouvais aller me reposer sûrement 30 bonnes minutes avant de devoir assister au pire événement de ma vie « la rencontre entre la famille Uchiha et la famille Haruno». Elle allait se faire dans un restaurant que mon père affectionnait particulièrement le moindre faux pas du père de ma fiancé pourrait mettre en péril la réputation de mon père dans ce restaurant.

J'étais chez moi et ne m'étais suffisamment reposé. J'étais enfin près pour cette soirée. Sakura était en train de s'habiller. Elle avait mit une robe verte émeraude resserrée à la taille et ensuite évasé qui lui arrivait mi-cuisses. Cette robe rappelait la couleur de ses yeux et les mettaient en valeurs. Elle avait aussi pris une écharpe rose claire et portait des escarpins roses vernis. Elle s'était aussi fait un chignon.

-Sasuke aide moi pour la fermeture arrière s'il te plaît, dit-elle calmement.

Je monta la fermeture avec délicatesse regardant notre reflet sur le miroir. Était-ce cette vie que je voulais avoir ? Voulais-je réellement vivre avec Sakura ?

-Sasuke ? Tu as l'air pensif...

-Ce n'est rien.

Je mis ensuite ma cravate noir et Sakura m'aida à resserrer le noeud de celle ci. Je pris ensuite mes clés de voiture et Sakura me suivi. Nous montâmes dans la voiture et je conduisais. Le trajet était assez silencieux.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-Je...enfin...c'est que...non rien oubli, ce n'est rien...,dit-elle peu sûre d'elle.

Je regarda rapidement Sakura qui avait l'air en même temps triste et préoccupé. Je me concentra sur la route au lieux d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire. Si cela était important elle me l'aurait déjà dit.

Arrivée nous sortîmes de la voiture et une altercation se faisait sur le trottoir de la route. Je fu réellement surpris de voir que c'était mon père et celui de Sakura qui ce disputait. Sakura avait elle aussi une expression de surprise.

-Vous n'êtes personne pour me dire se que je dois faire, s'exclama le père de Sakura.

Je compris donc assez que nous avions raté une partie de leur altercation.

-Ce n'est pas un homme comme vous qui peux se permettre de dire que je ne suis personne.

-Allons, père, ne vous fâchez pas pour ça, répondit Itachi.

Heureusement qu'il était là pour calmer la situation.

-Oui tu as raison Itachi. J'ai mieux à faire, je dois rencontrer la belle famille de Sasuke.

-Eh bien elle est devant toi père, dis-je rapidement après les avoir rejoins sur le trottoir.

Cette soirée allait me donner du fil a retordre.

Ça vous a plu ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Bon, je sort un chapitre assez court mais le prochain sera plutôt long. **J'aimerais savoir si une histoire sur le lycée vous plairait ? J'ai quelques idées donc donnez moi votre avis ?**

Chapitre 3:

-Comment ça ? Ne me dit pas que...

-Calme toi Fugaku, nous somme là pour ton fils. Ne fait pas de problème s'il te plaît, le coupa ma mère.

Elle s'avança vers la mère de Sakura et lui fit la bise.

-Bonjour, dit-elle.

-Bonjour, lui répondit ma futur belle mère.

Elle fit ensuite la bise au père de Sakura.

-Je suis enchanté de faire la connaissance de la belle famille de mon fils. Itachi, viens te présenter, dit-elle avec sa voix douce et calme.

Après les présentations nous entrâmes dans le restaurant. Comme je l'avais prédit mon père restait en retrait et parlait froidement.

Le serveur arriva pour prendre nos commandes pendant que ma mère, ma futur belle-mère et ma fiancé parlaient du futur mariage. Le choix du gâteau leurs semblaient important et mon père prit la parole pour imposer son choix.

-Je pense qu'un gâteau au chocolat serait une bonne idée. Le chocolat est une valeur sûre. Nous serons donc certains que nous n'aurons pas acheté le gâteau pour que personne n'en mange.

-Non. Un fraisier à la crème anglaise serait parfait. Le rouge des fraises symboliserait le rouge de l'amour. Rien de mieux pour un mariage. On ne gaspillera pas d'argent je ferais le gâteau moi même. Je suis pâtissier quand j'ai du temps libre. Je fais de délicieux gâteaux pas vrai Sakura ?

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas sans grande conviction avec un air de dégoût.

-Hn, n'importe quoi. Et vous voulez intoxiquer tous le monde ?, reprit mon père.

-Eh bien si c'était mon but je vous ferai manger le gâteau en premier.

Le débat fut clos et mon père le laissa avoir le dernier mots. Bien que le fait de riposter le démangeait ma mère le regardait avec un air énervé, il ne préférait donc pas parler. Mon futur beau père avait gagné une bataille mais il était loin d'avoir remporté la guerre.

Nos plats arrivèrent ainsi que nos boissons. Je tâtais ma nourriture sans grand appétit. J'avais juste envie de partir, rentrer chez moi aller dans mon lit et dormir. Oui dormir, une grande nuit de sommeil sans penser au boulot ou au mariage. D'ailleurs au bureau j'allais avoir de plus en plus besoins d'une secrétaire et dans l'immédiat. J'ai beaucoup coup trop de chose à géré. J'allais embaucher cette femme qui était venu hier. Je n'ai pas réellement le choix. Il me faut une secrétaire au plus vite donc je lui envoya un rapide message pour lui dire qu'elle commence demain à 8h30.

Après le repas mon père et Itachi partirent fumer et le père de Sakura alla aux toilettes. Je pris l'initiative de payer. Plus vite je paye plus vite on sort. Le père de Sakura revînt et nous partîmes ensuite.

J'étais en voiture avec Sakura. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le paysage et elle semblait pensive. Tant mieux, si elle reste dans cette état toute la soirée elle ne me parlera pas et je pourrais dormir sans qu'on ne me dérange. Je sorti de la voiture et elle fit de même. Je me changea rapidement puis parti directement dormir. Sakura elle c'était assise au pied du lit.

Enfin ma tête se posa délicatement sur mon coussin et mes paupières se fermèrent immédiatement.

-Sasuke...,dit-elle d'une légère voix. Je...j'en peux plus...je pense que nous devons mettre un terme à notre relation...

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent directement. La blague du siècle.

Ça vous a plus ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Bon, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt à cause des cours. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes. Sinon j'aimerais vous dire merci pour les commentaires ça me fait réellement plaisir et j'aimerai savoir si vous avez reçu des réponses à vos commentaires car j'ai un petit beug. Sur ce bonne lecture ;) .

Chapitre 4:

Comme d'habitude à maintenant presque 21 heure j'étais chez Tenten. Vous connaissez les journées entre filles ? Eh bien n'ayant pas de boulot et allant bientôt me faire expulser de mon appartement n'ayant pas payé le loyer je squattais chez Tenten qui elle ne travaillait pas (congés maternité l'oblige).

Elle était allongée sur le canapé et un plaide gris taupe recouvrait ses jambes et son gros ventre rond. Moi j'étais assise sur un autre canapé m'empiffrant des chips (qui étaient de base réservées à Tenten) une canette de coca à la main.

-A se rythme là tu ne seras pas seulement sdf et sans emploi, tu seras aussi grosse, me dit Tenten les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télé.

Je ne fis pas attention à sa remarque et continua à m'empiffrer.

Après avoir fini mon paquet de chips et ma cannette je me leva et enfila ma veste.

-Je vais rentrer il se fait tard.

-Fait attention à toi Hina.

-Pareil pour toi Ten.

J'ouvris la porte de chez elle et marcha rapidement jusqu'à chez moi. J'avais tellement froid n'étant sortie qu'avec un pull et un jean. Arrivée dans mon hall je passa rapidement devant la porte du gardien de l'immeuble. J'évitais de passer à côté de chez lui parce que s'il me voyait il allait me redemander de payer mon loyer.

N'ayant pas de travail c'est assez difficile. Et pour être Honnête je l'évite car il est toujours avec ses 2 pitbul. Je n'ai pas peur des chiens enfin de certains chien. Comme celui de Kiba.

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement entra directement dans ma salle de bain histoire de me doucher. Ma toilette étant faite je parti directement dans la chambre dans l'espoir de pourvoir dormir en paix sans rêver des huissiers qui peuvent débarquer chez moi à tout moment pour me prendre mes affaires.

Mon téléphone vibra et instinctivement je le pris pour regarder si c'était un message. Après m'être fait aveuglé par la lumière de moi téléphone et avoir baissé la luminosité je lu rapidement le message.

"C'est simplement pour vous dire que malgré votre retard vous êtes embauché et veuillez être présente à 8h30 devant le building de UHA corp'."

ENFIN! Enfin une bonne nouvelle. J'étais embauché ! Demain allait dans doute être une très bonne journée.

Je m'étais levé depuis presque 2 heures pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure. Je m'étais habiller rapidement essayant d'avoir un style assez classe. J'ai donc mis une jupe de tailleur noir avec une chemise en satin beige motif python. Pour ce qu'il y est de mes cheveux j'avais simplement fait un que de cheval et avait porté des talon de couleur beige.

Me regardant une dernière fois sur le miroir et après avoir mis du gloss et mettre fais un léger maquillage, je sorti de chez moi. N'ayant pas de chance je tomba directement sur M.Hito le gardien de l'immeuble. Ses deux chiens me regardait d'un air menaçant. Je me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais il se mit devant moi.

-Mademoiselle Hyûga ?

-Mmm oui M. Hito ? Excusez-moi mais je suis pressé...on peut remporter cette discussion à...plu tard ?

-Non. Mademoiselle Hyûga je vous explique. Si votre loyer n'est pas payé dans quelques jours je serai obligé de revendre l'appartement à une autre personne. Vous savez Hinata...si je ne vous appréciais pas vous ne serai plus dans cette immeuble aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse encore quelques jours sinon je serai obligé de vous mettre à la porte.

-Bien, dis-je avant de sortir de l'immeuble.

Je parti vers ma voiture lorsque je sentît que mon pied écrasait quelques choses de mou. Après avoir deviné qu'il s'agissait de caca de chien je reparti chez moi pour mettre de bonne vielle basket blanche au lieu de mes talons. Des baskets pour le premier jour ? Une faute vestimentaire vous me direz ? Pour moi le fait d'avoir salit mes talons ma fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux que je les mettes aujourd'hui.

Après avoir fait tout le chemin et enfin être entré dans l'ascenseur du building de UHA corp' je remarqua que ma jupe était déchirée sur le côté. Je mit donc main pour cacher la déchirure qui dévoilait un peu trop ma jambe. Je parti au bureau de M.Uchiha je toqua et il me permit d'entrer. Il me regardait de haut en bas et resta rivés sur mes baskets.

-Venez vous assoir, dit-il.

Je parti m'assoir sur une dès chaise qui figurait devant son bureau.

Il me fixa quelques minutes puis parla.

-Bien, Mademoiselle Hyûga, vous allez donc être ma secrétaire.

-Euh...enfin je n'ai pas passer l'entretien pour...

-Et bien vous serait quand même ma secrétaire. Alors vous devriez gérer mon planning, et gérer quelques dossiers à ma place. J'ai pris part de votre CV et vous êtes assez bonne dans le domaine économique, cela devrait m'aider. Bien voici le premier dossier que vous devriez gérer et enlever votre main de votre jupe ça ne sert plus à rien j'ai vu qu'elle est déchirée.

Je rougis et pris le dossier en main avant de qui la salle. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit que serait mon bureau. Avais-je dis qu' aujourd'hui allait été une bonne journée ? Et bien je regrette d'avoir dit ça.

Ça vous a plu ?


End file.
